Christmas Thoughts
by tyleet88
Summary: Just thoughts and small stories about the guys getting into the Christmas spirit I know kinda late
1. Chapter 1

**( sigh) I don't own Gundam Wing or anything for that matter, I jsut write or type what my mind sees and hears.**

**' ' - thoughts**

**" " - speach**

**Christmas Thoughts**

**Wufie's POV:**

Wufie was walking the streets, every where he looked there was rushing people, bright lights, and merry music. He wasn't really going anywhere just walking the city streets, breathing in the chill air, his hands shoved in his pockets.

' Rushing here and there, buying this and that, how pathedic, don't these people have anything better to do then to spend money like water.' Wufie wasn't in the Christmas mood. He trudged into a carfe to get a nice hot cup of tea. The place was abit crowded, but he was able to find a seat in the back facing everything.

The young waitress came up to him with a smile " What can i get for you sir."

Wufie looked up at her she was pretty with large brown eyes and snady brown hair pulled back into a lose bun, and she was pregnet as well, and by the looks she was very well along, her name tag had the name of Sarah on it.

" A hot olong tea please." Wufie monotoned. The Sarah smiled and nodded her head, wrote down his order and moved off. Wufie watched and noticed her feet seemed swollen, but she moved about smiling and talking and laughing with customers. it was about 10mins later she brought him his tea.

" Here you go sir." Sarah said cheerfully,

" Thank -you " Wufie inclined his head, and looked up at her, She was about to walk away. " Uh,.. miss?"

She turned back with a questioned looked.

" You wish something else ?"

" I don't mean to be rude or anything but.."

She smiled and rubbed her belly, chuckling " I'm due in two weeks." she said wide smile " The baby is my first." Wufie sorta gapped like a fish.

" Your working in your condition?" He asked " So close to your due date?"

" Yes I have to." Sarah smiled. " I like my work and even though I might have swollen feet and my legs are tired I'm here to serve people, and make sure they enjoy their meal. I don't mind as long as they leave with a smile. I like to make people smile and laugh. It makes me feel good and I know they feel good inside too."

Wufie nodded his head, " I conmend you then, but still..."

Sarah chuckled " Don't worry sir, my friends here won't let me do anything that would hurt me or the baby, they are protective of me and of each other , we are like a big familly here. "

' Familly, ' Wufie thought ' I have no familly, noone really.' He frownd. Sarah noticed his sad, look. She surprised him and sat down across from him.

" I'm sorry I brought something up that hurt you." She gave Wufie a concerned look.

" I really don't have a familly, their all gone because of the war." Wufie looked at Sarah.

" Don't you have friends during that time?" Wufie nodded " Then it doesn't matter if they are blood or just friends as long as you have someone. Death is part of life, I know your familly is watching over you, and they would want you to move on and have a wonderful, happy life." Sarah smiled and gently touch his hand.

' She's right.' Wufie gave her a small smile and nodded to her " Yes, your right."

" I got to get back to work, take care sir and have a Merry Christmas " Sarah got up slowly and gave a small gasp.

" Are you alright?" Wufie was half out of his seat. She nodded and rubbed her belly.

" Yes the baby just kicked out, here feel." She took Wufie's hand placed it on her belly. He didn't feel anything yet, but then he felt movement. His eyes went wide, he never felt anything like it, it was amazing, a living breathing child was in this small space, it was a miracle to him.

" Wow" he said softly.

" Yea, it is." Sarahsaid softly she smiled tenderly.

Wufie stood " I to have to go, thank you, miss. " He gave her a bow.

She chuckled " Anytime sir, please come back, and try some food next time. "

" Yes I will return this establishment is calming, and friendly. " Sarah walked away going back to work, smiling and laughing with the custmers. Wufie turned to leave, he turned back to the table, he laid took the napkin and a pen from his pocket and wrot something one it and laid some money down. He walked out the door. He as he walked he felt lighter, he then pulled a card from his jacket pocket, it said.

You Are Invited To

Quatre Rabarba Winner-Barten,

and

Trowa Barten-Winner's

Christmas Ball

Place: Winter Palace

Time: 6:00pm

Date: Dec 23rd

Please plan to stay till the New Years

We agther togeather friends and familly to enjoy the wonderful and bright season of

Giving, Caring,Love and Compassion.

I hope and pray all will be there.

Wufie smiled, he had to go pack to be with the friends, that were very much his familly. He stopped at several shops to get small gifts for each of his friends. He will leave tonight, he was excited now to see those he wouldn't get close to even the smart ass Maxwell would be a welcome site. He couldn't help but smile and feel good.

Back at the diner, Sarah tired but still high spirits went to the table that the dark haired man sat picked up his tea cup and noticed the money sitting there with a note on top. She picked it up and read it, tears came to her eyes. One of the other waittress noticed her tears and came over to her.

" Sarah what is worng hun ?" Jessica asked she put her arms around Sarah who sniffed and showed her friend the not:

I wish to thank you for the frinedly service and the kind words.

You have a wonderful gift, not only your chrisma for life, and

the wonderful happiness and love you share to all,

but the life you bare, a precious gift, that is to be cherished.

You have shown me life at it's purist, I will honor that gift.

I am going to my familly, the friends that I didn't realised ment much to me.

Thank you again and have a joyous and blessed Holiday.

Sincerly Chang Wufie

I left a gift for you and the babe.

Sarah looked at the money ther was $400 there, she was hugged by her friend.

" Wow, Sarah, that will help you and Jason out so much." Jessica said softly and held her sobbing friend. it was going to be a wonderful Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**( sigh) I don't own Gundam Wing or anything for that matter, I jsut write or type what my mind sees and hears.**

**' ' - thoughts**

**" " - speach**

**Christmas Thoughts**

**Quatre POV:**

Quatre finished up his work with a sigh, finally all the work was done until next year. He streached and turned the TV on, and then frown at what was showing, afire was ablaze in apartment complex, there were several accidents some sever, the shopping crazy, a fight broke out over a popular toy that came out for the Christmas season. He sighed and shook his head. ' Why is it that people can't sit back and enjoy a peacful carefree Holiday with out voilence and pain.' He thought of the past holidays during the war, so much death and destruction. He stood and went to the window looked out to the winter landscape. He picked this place because of this very sceen of peacfulness, even though he was from a warmer climatr he still loved the snow and how it created a fantasy of white and crystal.

" Master Quatre, is there anything you needed?" Rashid a trusted adviser and friend.

" No Rashid, has Trowa and Catherine arrived?"

" No not yet, but everything is ready for the Ball. "

" Yes. " Quatre just gazed out the window, he just felt so meloncoly, and his thoughts were mainly on the bad things he had seen on the TV during the week. His thoughts turned dark and brooding, the same question rolled through his head 'Why, why do people have to suffer? ' He turned seeing Rashid still standing there watching him with concern. Quatre gave him a small smile.

" I'm going out for abit, just for a bit of a walk."

" Do you wish someone to go with you Master Quatre? "

" No I'll be fine I just need some air. " Quatre went and dressed warmly and walked out. He needed to clear his head. He walk for awhile into small forest that was around the area. There was a small town not to far down the hill, from the mansion. He walked into town it wasn't very big, farms were on the out skirts ther wer homes and shops, it was a very nice quiet town, but even small towns have there problems. Quatre looked around town, not very interested in anything. He stopped and listened, it sounded like music. He followed the flowing notes to the square of the town, people were gathered there, small bon fires were lit around the area to warm the hands, acouple shops were open serving hot choclate, coffee and teas. Children were running around throwing snowballs, adults shopped at their leasire, and gathered to talk. Some children ran past Quatre laughing, but a smaller child slipped and fell in front of him. Quatre went to the the child a little boy about 8yrs, with bright grey - blue eyes, the boy looked up at him.

" Are you alright? " Quatre asked the youngster, the boy brushed himself off and nodded. Quatre gave him a smile, the boy returned it and ran off to his friends waving.

" Your new around here. " a tall man appeared beside Quatre startling him abit. " Sorry about startling you, " The tall man was like a bear, but he gave Quatre a friendly smile. " looking for something hot to drink?"

"Huh,.. yes please, that is very kind of you. " He was given a mug of hot, creamy, choclate. " Mmmm this is very good."

" Why thank you young man. " an older woman walked up she was short and stout build but she had a pleasent smile and shining grey eyes. " Why don't you join us."

" I'm a stranger and you would welcome me into your home ? " Quatre asked surprised.

" Young man, we always do that we welcome anyone who has no place to stay or food to eat. It is better to give then to receive as my mother use to say. " the woman stated,

" What about those that would do you harm or take advantage of you? " Quatre sipped his drink feeling warmed.

" We haven't met anyone like that yet, I know there are those that would, but we still give and help those that have nothing or need the helping hand. " the older man put his hands out to the bon fire to warm his hands. " Just last month we had a fire at one of the farms it was pretty bad they lost several cows and chickens, they also lost a son who went into the barn to get the horses out. We all gathered to help them repair the damage, and comfort them. We help give them the streagth to move forward, it still hurts, but the hurt is soften by the familly and friends compassion and love." the man looked at Quatre who was gazing into the fire deep in thought.

" I just don't understand why some people have to prey on others." Quatre frowned he looked up at the man.

" Hmmm,.. I see... you see the bad things that people do to others, what you should see is the good things that people do for other's, those that live through tragedies. There will always be the bad things but there are just as many good things, look for those good things in people. " the man grinned at Quatre, " Really look around you young man to see clearly the blessings. " Quatre did look around him the laughter and music called to him made him feel warm, and welcomed, he smiled, and turned to the man next to him.

" Thank you, I lost my way. I haven't felt warm for the past week, and I guess I needed to hear and see the the good things in life. "

" Well then Merry Christmas young man, will you join us then? " the man turned to go into a resturant, where music was being palyed and laughter rang out.

" I believe I will join you for awhile. Then I must get back. "

" Well if you like we can take you back we are taking sleds out before the sun is down we will take you back home, just tell us where. "

" That would be wonderful, you know the mansion called the Winter Palace is? " the man gapped at Quatre.

" Yes I do, you live there? "

" Until the New Year, then it's back to work I'm afraid, " Quatre grinned and held his gloved hand out, " Quatre Rabarba Winner, I'm pleased to meet you."

" I'm Gregory Mathews and my wife Jane, it is an honor to meet you Mr Winner. "

" Please, call me Quatre, Mr makes me feel old. "

Gregory chuckled " Alright well then please come in out of the cold."

Quatre, enjoyed himself, he never felt so welcomed or warm for quiet awhile. The music was merry and the food was delicious, the towns folk were pleasent, and friendly. After several hours, several sleds were hooked up to horses and they troted up the hill to the mansion, singing songs and laughing all the way. Rashid who was orginising a search party was surprised to hear , then see the procession of sleds. Quatre climbed out of the first sled, Mrs mathews gave him a basket with home apple and pumkin pie. Quatre thank her with a bow. He waved them off and walked into the mansion.

" Are you all right Master Quatre? " Rashid asked

" Yes Rashid , I'm so much better now." Quatre gave a real smile

" Quatre. " a soft voice behind him spoke, Quatre turned and with a cry leaped into the arms of a tall young man. he chuckled. " I missed you to Little One. "

" Trowa how long have you been back. "

" Hmm, an hour now. "

" Are you ready for this party? " Quatre's eyes were bright, as he looked up into the green eyes of the one he loved. Trowa nodded giving him a gentle smile, laughing they went to prepare for the arrival of their friends and familly.


	3. Chapter 3

**( sigh) I don't own Gundam Wing or anything for that matter, I jsut write or type what my mind sees and hears.**

**' ' - thoughts**

**" " - speach**

**Christmas Thoughts**

**Trowa's POV:**

The large circus was in a flury everyone packing and gathering thngs, they were closing up for the Holidays. A young man standing by a lion cage sighed and leaned his head on the bars. The larger lion huffed and looked up at the kind human and rubbed his head against his hand. Trowa Barten-Winner felt weary, the circus was so busy for the last week, he just wanted to go and lay down in a quiet place away from everyone. Even though it was the Holidat season he didn't feel it, he didn't want to be around it, but he had to leave tonight and go back to Quatre and a Christmas Ball. He sighed ' Maybe I can get out of it. ' He scratched behind the lions ear, and a loud purring sound could be heard. Trowa sighed again, patting the large king of beat he turned and walked out of the tent. Already many of the smaller tents were down amd wrapped up. The Big Top wasn't down yet, Trowa shuffled over to at least help pack up.

" Trowa! " a voice called to him, Catherine ran up to him and smiled, " Hey are you all packed yet? we have to leave in 4 hours. " Trowa just nodded, " whats the matter Trowa?" Catherine looked at him with concern.

" Just tired, the lions are ready to go then."

" Did you get a present for Quatre? " She gave hima wink and a smile. All shit he didn't, but what do you give someone who has everything. Knowing Quatre he was still working and finalizing deals to help Earth and the Colonies, along with Relena. Trowa rolled his eyes, damn he forgot she was going to be there. ' I'll just say I'm sick,... no Quatre would then fuss over me. ' sighing Trowa shook his head. " Why don't you go and find something for him, how about the others? "

" I'll be back in 2 hrs. " Trowa monotoned and shuffled away into the city to look for somthing for his friends. ' Could this day get any worse. ' While walking he passed shops saw acouple things for Duo, and something Wufie would like and Heero, but he just couldn't find anything for Quatre. 'What is the use, I just don't know what to get him.' Trowa sat down in a small cafe, he ordered a coffee and sat there to think. He listened to the conversations going around him, some where talking about what they were going to do for the Holidays or where they were going to go. ' Whooo, thrilling, same thing year after year, of course 2 years ago noone really enjoyed Christmas, still people travel all the time. '

" Mommy are we really going to Earth to see Daddy!! " an enthusiastic voice a few tables over. Trowa turned and saw a young woman and five children sitting with her. She was smiling and nodding to her happy child. " I cant wait mommy ! " a little girl spoke, the child was around 8yrs " what can we get him? " Trowa listened

" Well I'm not sure why don't each of you think of something." The young woman wasn't dress richly in fact the whole familly there didn't so they mustent have alot.

" Oh how about a fishing rod and reel " a young boy sudjested who seemed to be around 12 yrs and the oldest of the children the woman nodded

" Ok any more sudjustions. "

" A stuffed animal, like a puppy daddy likes dogs. " the 8yrs old girl said.

" How about a ball, like football or soccor, " a little boy said he was eatting fries and he was around 10yrs

" A bike." another little girl said she was about 7yrs she took a sip of her drink.

Trowa had to smile in spite of feeling tired and empty, the last childs sudjustion sorta snapped he out of it. He thought it over and decided that is what he was going to give Quatre. He paid the tab and got up and started out glancing at the table full of children he smiled at them, they noticed and smiled back.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS! " they chorioused

" Same to you. " Trowa responded.

He got back to the circus site with an hr to spare. Cathrine and him went to the shuttle port and de parted to the Winter Palace. Dressed warmly they arrived but were told that Quatre had walked off and they were about to go look for him. Trowa frownd 'Where did he go, he knew wwe were going to be here. ' They looked all over the grounds, after an hr and nothing Rashid was going to take a few men and go look for Quatre in town, when singing and laughter could be heard coming through the trees. Horse drawn sleds came into veiw and in the first sled was a rosey cheecked and bright eyed young man who waved at them.

Trowa watched amazed while the person he cared so much for got out of the sled bowed to the people and walked towards them.

"Quatre. " Trowa said softly, the young radiate man turned around and with a happy cry jumped into his arms. Trowa felt warm and loved, he had familly and friends, he wouldn't want anything else. Trowa chuckled " I missed you to Little One. "

" Trowa how long have you been back. "

" Hmm, an hour now. "

"Are you ready for this party ? " Quatre asked, his eyes were bright. trowa nodded his head.

" I have something for you but we will have to wait for the party. " Quatrre pouted but smiled

" Trowa you didn't have to get me anything seeing you and Cathrine safe and well is all I need. "

" I know but this is speacial." Trowa gave him a smile ' I wonder how that large familly made out.

That large familly made out just fine, with alot of laugter, hugs, and love.

They are going to jump me for not putting in what Trowa got or what the idea was. :D but I think they can wait... I got two more, and then the party. You all can wait right:D


	4. Chapter 4

**( sigh) I don't own Gundam Wing or anything for that matter, I jsut write or type what my mind sees and hears.**

**' ' - thoughts**

**" " - speach**

**Christmas Thoughts**

**Heero's POV:**

The clicking of computer keys as a dark haired young man finished up a report, then scanned the sercurity system. Heero Yuy sat back with a sigh 'Finally it's all done. ' He cleaned up and then walked out of the central computer room. He walked down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, he was about to go up another flight of stairs when a voice called out to him, he sighed.

" Heero, are you ready yet we are leaving to go to Quatre's in 2hrs, don't tell me you were working again. " A young woman with shoulder leagth blonde hair appoched him.

" Releena it is me job make sure everything is running smoothly. " He turned to go up the stairs, but stopped when a hand was laid on his arm. He turned to look at her.

" Heero, are you alright? "

Was he alright, no not really, he just felt empty as though something was missing, something important but he couldn't figure out what. " Your fiancee, will be showing up soon, I still have to get packed. " She let go of his arm and he went to his room. He packed light, he had gotten, (under Releenas guidance and advice.) some gifts for his friends. He didn't know what to give one person though, quatre was tough but with Releena's help he got him something. Heero didn't really want to go, but a threat from Her Highness well he thought better of refusing. Tears wasn't somthing he wanted to argue with, he wouldn't win. He looked out his window. ' Why do we have Holidays anyway ? what's the use of something that on;y comes around once ayear. ' He packed up and proceeded to walk to the front lobby.

" Merry Christmas Releena. " A deep voice spoke, a gentle laugh and an oh.

Heero saw Releena and a tall young man well built, with dark hair and hazel eyes, he was putting a braclet around her wrist then he kissed her hand. She was holding some white roses, she turned and asked a maid to put them into water , then said to finish up and go home for the holidays. the maid smiled and curtied and left to the kitchens.

" Are we ready to go? " Richard Stover asked, he spotted Heero who just nodded. They piled into a car and went to port. Heero just stared out the window, first watching the sceenary go by, then throught the city watching people walking here and there, waving to each other, kids running around, he just didn't understand it. ' Hn, why waste the time and energy to get things for people they are going to forget anyway.'

" Heero you have been frowning at that window for awhile, what is wrong with you? " Releena asked with a concerned look.

" I'm fine. "

They arrived at port and boarded a private plane. Heero just couldn't shake off this empty feeling. ' What am I missing? ' He just couldn't figure it out, he watched people, a young couple holding hands, several elderly couples in deep conversations, some children playing a game and laughing. He saw these things, the togeatherness, the careing as a young man helped an elderly man into a seat. Children laughing or hugging their parents. He didn't have parents he didn't recall, and he never felt a warm embrace of a parent or a loved one. Yes he cared about Releena but she was a friend. ' He leand his head on the window of the plane as it was being taxied to take off. He must have dozed off because the plane was landing. He streached himself awake. he glanced at Releena and Richard. releena had her head on his shoulder and he was rubbing his thumb along her hand. It was sweet and nice a fuzzy kind of good. They departed the plane, dressed warmly they left the port and climbed into another car.

" Heero are you feeling better, I didn't want to wake you, you looked really tired. " Releena smiled at him.

" Yes, I guess." He casted his eyes down, his bangs covering his eyes.

" I hope everyone could make it, " Releena glanced at Heero " Wonder if Duo will make it? " Heero jerked his head up

' Why wouldn't he make it? Say party and that baka would be the life of it. ' Heero stopped his thinking, and went back to all the people he saw through the week, about couples holding hands and kissing, children playing and laughing, he wanted that the feeling of caring and love, he wanted to feel the light of the Holidays, but how he didn't know how to really feel about it or even anything. The only time he really felt anyhthing was when... he stopped that thought to. ' What am I thinking, Duo and Hildie have been togeather for awhile. '

They arrived at the Winter Palace, it was indeed a grand place, decorated in crystaline lights and pine wreaths. The inside was just as bright as the outside, garlen, and lights lined the stairs and archways.

" Wow beautiful." Releena breathed softly.

" Welcome to the Winter Palace." Quatre went to each and gave hugs, Trowa smiled and shook hands with Richard and gave Releena a hug, and nodded to Heero who nodded back. They were shown to their rooms and to freashen up. In a parlor of sorts that looked out into the back garden. Lady Une and Marrimaia were already there, seemed like Marrimaia was getting physical theropy to walk, Une adopted her, Wufie was there and he seemed happier, beside him stood Sally. Everyone was greeted and they talked for awhile, seems that Wufie asked Sally out, which surprised everyone. Quatre noticed Heero withdrawn state.

" Heero: Quatre apporched him.

" Quatre, the place looks. . . nice. " Heero sorta didn't know what to say.

" Thank you I had help, the towns folk came up and help decorate, it was fun. " Quatre brightly smiled

" Hn " heero looked out the window to the decorated garden.

" You know you can tell me what's wrong."

Heero sighed he knew Quatre wouldn't give up, he saw how happy he and Trowa was, how happy Releena and Richard were. " I'm missing something, I want to feel, but I don't know how, this doens't mean anything to me, I can't feel the light of the Holiday. "

Quatre nodded his head, sometimes it is hard to feel anything, when there is bad things out there, but with the familly and friends we have hold those dark things back. "

Heero shook his head " I know that Quatre, I want to really feel to beable to express, find someone to feel those things with. "

" You have us, and we do care about you Heero, we are a familly. "

Heero nodded " I know, I just . . . I just can't explain this emptiness inside, I feel hollow. "

Before Quatre could answer " Merry Christmas my friends, the life of the party has arrived. " I young man with shining voilet eyes and a long chestnut hair appeared in the door way beside him were to people Hildie who was hiding he face with her hands, and another young man with sandy brown hair, and dark brown eyes, he had his arm around Hildie.

" Meet Brian Hess, Hildie and him are going to tie the knot next year ! "

Heero couldn't believe his ears, poor Hildie blushing to her ears, but Heero just set his eyes on the young man who wouldn't stop talking. Duo Maxwell, and Heero could feel something when those large voilet eyes looked at him. it fluttered in his stomach. Duo was walking right towards him ' WTF, what do i do and what do I say. ' He backed up abit, Duo gave him abig grin

" Hey Heero buddy. " Duo purred, then he pointed up, Heeero looked up and right above his head was misltoe 'WTF how did that get there? ' He looked at Duo, who was grinning ear to ear " Sorry Ro it's tradition "

' He isn't going to do it, is he? ' Heero noticed that he wouldn't mind it either, whiched surprised him. ' I think I do want him too. ' He was ready for the tackle.

Well another chapter wow... wonder if Duo tackled Heero? What gift did Trowa get Quatre? I guess you all are just going to have to wait.. LMAO ( ducking for cover )


	5. Chapter 5

**( sigh) I don't own Gundam Wing or anything for that matter, I jsut write or type what my mind sees and hears.**

**' ' - thoughts**

**" " - speach**

**Christmas Thoughts**

Duo's POV:

Duo Maxwell shuffled tired , dirty, and grouchy into the apartment on L2 and into his room right to his bathroom. ' Damn I'm tired, but finally all that work is done for awhile, can't believe how big this business that Hildie cooked up is now. We need more help. I can't do everything' He stripped out of his cloths and turned the shower on, steam soon drifted around the bathroom fogging up the mirror. Duo scrubbed himself clean and washed his long hair twice. An hr later he was sitting on his bed combing his hair out. The phone rang, 'Shit who would be calling now? '

" Hey Duo, you going to be ready in an hr? " Hildie's voice chirpped over the phone.

" Get ready for what? I just got out of the shower." Duo grumbled.

" Oh Duo you forgot, Quatre's Christmas Ball? " Hildie tsked, " I can't believe you. "

"What!! we're leaving to night , damn damn damn. " he started packing up cloths and grabbing the bag with gifts for his friends.

" Duo did you get Heero's gift? " Hildie called Duo stopped 'shit no I didn't, oh man I'm not into this, maybe I shouldn't go.' " Duo? You there? "

" Yea , Hildie look I'm not going, I'm tired, and I don't think I would be welcomed anyway, Heero would problly shot me if I gave him a gift." Duo sighed " I'm just not into this. "

There was silence over the phone, then " DUO MAXWELL!!! YOU WILL HAVE YOUR ASS OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR IN 20 MINS OR I WILL REAK DOWN THAT DOOT AND DRAG YOU OUT!!!! " Duo jumped landed on the floor and coward away from the phone.

" O. . Oh ok Hil. . don't go nuts on me. " Duo sighed. " I'll be ready. "

" Good we have a stop to make before we leave so be ready. " Hildie then hung up.

" Damn that woman is scary when she's pissed. " Duo finished packing, got his warm cloths on, and waited by the door. ' What am I going to get Heero?, he said something strange the last time I saw him which was,. . . hmm when he became the princess's head of security. ' Duo thought ' I never felt for anyone, never had a warm embrass from a parent, or loved anyone. ' Heero had give Duo a strange look then. ' You seem to show so much feeling it's hard not to feel anything when your around. ' and he had givin Duo a smile. ' Duo jumped when a banging knock sounded at his door. He flung it open " Shit! he came face to face with a averageheight young man who was giving him a big grin. " Damn it Brain you scared the hell out of me. " Brain and Hildie laughed

" Well Duo I never thought I would beable to sneak up on you, where was your mind. " Brain grabbed Duo's things up to take them to the car. " I hope you didn't lose it anywhere we don't have time to look for it. "

" Ha Ha , laugh it up. " Duo stuck his tongue out Hildie smacked lightly on th head, " OWWWW Brain your wife to be is hurting me. " Duo whined

" I'll hurt you alright you gruchy grinch. " Hildie pushed him to the car. " Lets go we have to make acouple stops first. " They all got in and drove off. They drove for awhile to the outskirts of twon to a broken down part. Duo wasn't liking this.

" Where are we going? Won't our plane leave soon? "

" We have 5 hours till it leaves, oh here we are. " Hildie got out when the car was parked. Duo looked around it was a big building and there were people gathered around, but these people weren't rich, they were the total oppsite. 'WTF where are we? ' He looked up at the sign and his eyes got real big.

Maxwell's Comunity Center

We serve meals, we offer rooms, medical attention, cloths,

and we offer job and housing oppertunities.

Duo gapped ' Since when did I set this up? ' Hildie was smiling at him and pulled him along and took him to the front desk area.

" I Jenny hows it going? " Hildie grinned at the woman at the desk.

" Very well Hildie. " she looked at Duo, the woman was short with black hair in a neat bun with wirerimmed glasses " Oh you must be Mr Maxwell, oh this card is for you. " she handed him a card with his name on it.

Dear Duo,

Merry Christmas, I sure hope you are surprised, I know how hard you have been working to help the those unforturnate on L2, pluse working for Hildie. We did know what to give you so we gave you this building and with Hildie's and Releena's help set everything up. I hope your not mad and we hope you will make it to the Christmas Ball. Heero will be here, Releena will make sure of that, he works to hard, he needs to relax.

Please except this gift Duo, and please come to the Winter palace.

Love Much

Quatre, Trowa, Releena & Richard, Hildie & Brain.

He couldn't believe it, he had been tring to help rebuild L2, it might not be much of a colony and it may be poor but there were still good people here. He turned to Hildie, and Brain, they were both waiting for him to say something.

" Damn. " He said softly and looked around him , the place was decorated brightly. and it was warm and inviting.

" Why don't I show you around, hmm. " Jenny stood and motioned for them to follow, " This is a job serevicing area where people can fill out aps and be considered for jobs on Earth, or the colonies. " The room wasn't filled right now, because of the holidays. " here we have a preschool as for the little ones this palce was filled, small children palying and laughing. They were clean with clean cloths and smiling faces. Duo watched amazed even with dire cirinstanes these children were full of life and joy. He chuckled seeing a cute little blonde girl hugging a little boy. ' Wow this is something ' His dark tired mood cracked and his eye were getting misty. he dreamed of something like this, he didn't have a real Christmas until Maxwell Church.

They walked down a hallway into what looked like another building.

" This use to be a school well it's a better school now there are also dorms for orphan children, they help keep the place clean and neat, as well as go to classes to learn it is not totally perfect yet, but it is coming along very well. the people of this community really want something better for their children and themselves. " Duo understood that they made their way to a social hall in the school there were alot of kids still here. They had the street look, Duo knew these were mostly the orphans from the streets, some were thin and pale, but they were clean and their cloths weren't ragged. The kids looked up and acouple waved to Jenny.

" Hey kids this is Mr. Maxwell. "

A young boy with brown eyes and hair spoke " Yea? " they all still had the smart attitudes of the street.

" Yea. " Duo replied " You don't ahve to call me Mr. "

" Wasn't going ta." the same boy said giving him a smirk, they were testing him

" Good, " He met the boys eyes stright on. The boy reliquished the staring contest.

" What do we call ya then? "

" Duo " the boy nodded

" Jack " the boy pointed to himself and grinned.

" Ok Jack, I'm glad you all desided to come here, I was also from the streets but I was given a chance for a different life and I hope you all take the chance that is now given to you, Merry Christmas gentlemen and ladies " noticing it wasn't just boys around. The kids looked at Duo then there was whispering, and then grins and some gigles from the girls. They all stood up.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS DUO, "

Duo was over welmed with a feeling of warmth, they left the school to a dinning hall where peole gathered to eat, many were here as well. There was a medical building it was low staffed but they were told acouple more peole were coming after the Holiday. The place was amazing and it gave light and hope to Duo. As they left the building Duo hugged a surprised Jenny "Thank you " she smiled and patted him on the arm.

He then turned and grabbed Hildie and gave her a big hug. brain got a shock of his life when Duo hug him to. they left for the port, boarded the plane. Duo then realized what Heero ment about not being able to feel and never had the warm embrass of a parent or loved one. He grabbed a phone and got ahold of Quatre. ' I'll give him a gift he wouldn't expect. ' grinning from ear to ear feeling totally better.

They finally made it the place was wonderful Duo stared at it 'Holy Shit!, I'm going to get lost in this thing. '

" Come on Duo move your butt. " Hildie and Brain walked into the palace of mazes.

they were shown their room Duo changed quickly, Hildie and Brian walked behind Duo. with a grin on his face and a happy step, they entered the parlor to see all who was there.

" Merry Christmas my friends, the life of the party has arrived. " Duo flung his arms wide to embrass the whole room. " Meet Brian Hess, Hildie and him are going to tie the knot next year ! "

There was congradulations and a look from hildie at Duo that promised ' I'll get you.' Duo just ignored it because he scanned the room and spotted a tall young man in the back framed by a winter wonder land in the back ground. ' Damn he is hot. ' Duo started walking towards him, ' Poor guy he has a totally shocked look this will be fun and Quatre did put it up good. '

" Hey Heero buddy. " Duo purred, then he pointed up, Heeero looked up and right above his head was misltoe. ' He is soo cute.' " Sorry Ro it's tradition. "

Duo leapped into Heero's arms and was totally taken back when Heero grabbed him and kiss him full on the mouth. It was amazing shock waves went through Duo and he opened his mouth to Heero.

Heero's POV:

Heero grabbed Duo as soon as he leaped into his arms and kissed him, it felt good, the warmth and the feeling was undescribable. He felt Duo melt up against him and open his mouth to him, it was sweet like honey.

They didn't hear the cheering going around them, when they finally looked at each other. Duo smiled.

" Merry Christmas Ro. "

" Merry Christmas Duo. "

They kissed agian enjoying the warth each other felt Heero feeling warm and loved, Duo feeling excepted and cared for. This was the feeling one should have not only for the Holidays, but every day.

Trowa's POV

Seeing those two finally get togeather was a very good feeling they seemed to shine and pulse with wonderful feelings.

" Can I have everyone's attention." Trowa spok he stood in front of a large fireplace, everyone gathered around, even Duo and Heero when Hildie pulled them away, even Heero's glare wouldn't stop her from pushing them forward. " I'm not good at speeches. . . . .but I wondered what to give to the one person in my life, who has everything." Trowa motion Quatre forward. Quatre with blush on his cheeks approched. trowa took his hand. Quatre gasped as Trowa kneeled in front of him " I know we are married and we pleaged ourselves with vows, but I don't think. . . .I don't think it's enough.

Quatre,

I give you my streagth when you need it to keep going,

I give you my courage, to face the world,

I give you my shoulder to rest or shed your tears,

I give you my arms to cling to or when you need the feel of touch,

I give you my devotion, to be by your side always,

I give you my protection, I will protect you from the bad things in life,

I give you my heart, that beats only for you,

for I love you and I don't feel complete with out you.

Trowa then placed another ring infront of the wedding ring, it was all white and it gleemed, it had no jewel ,but it's own glittering surface.

" It is a ring from our Gundams the small pieces that I kept to remeber. " Tear made a trail down Quatre's face, and he fell into Trowas arms.

" I love you too Trowa, this is the best Christmas present you could give me. " Quater smiled up at him.

" I over heard a small child speak of making a peom and confession of love to their father, I desided to do the samething but to the one who was my soul mate." Trowa smiled at Quatre and gently wiped the tears from his eyes. Cheers arrupted in the room. They stood and embrassed, they went to the friends they considered familly and had the most wonderful, bright and loving party.

" Wu!!!! you got me Manga!!!!!!!!!, " Duo leaped at Wufie, who was despertly trying to get up off the floor from a hugging, and very thankful Duo. "

" MAXWELL GET OFF ME!!!!!!!! "

Merry Christmas to all and all a good night.

Man it's done..or is it :O they have News Years yet ,... have to wait I guess. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**( sigh) I don't own Gundam Wing or anything for that matter, I just write or type what my mind sees and hears.**

**' ' - thoughts**

**" " - speach**

**Christmas Thoughts**

**New Years Eve**

**The Winter Palace was abustle with activity, it was finally New Years Eve. The guest had totally enjoyed their Christmas, and the this party for New Years Eve was going to be a blast...literly, Quare and Relena got their two heads togeather and got fire works for that night, at 12 they would go off. Quatre thought it would be great to have a masked new years eve ball, and he invited people from the town to join in, this was going to be one wild and fun party.**

**Quatre and Trowa stood in the ballroom talking to Rashid and Richard. Quatre was dressed like a royal sheik the cloths were gold and blue with a white cloak with a gold and blue jewled mask, while Trowa was dressed like a woodland hunter in green and brown with a mask that looked like leaves. Rashid wasn't wearing a mask, he and his men were protraling the house and grounds. Richard was dressed in a black form fitting tux and cape (how orginal huh? ) with a white mask. A table was being set up for a buffet and the bar was being stocked. The maids made sure that all rooms were cleaned and ready for anyone that couldn't drive home. (Don't drive drunk people.) **

**" Everything will be ready in 2 hrs Master Quatre " Rashid was saying.**

**" Very good Rashid thank - you, it's about 6PM now. " Quatre looked at Trowa in his snug dark brown pants and loose motled brown and green shirt. **

**" Quatre, love you shouldn't drool it isn't polite." Trowa chuckles giving his lover a grin. Quatre grinned **

**" Sorry, but...that outfit suits you very ...um nice." Quatre reached behind Trowa and pinched his butt. Trowa looked at his angelic love in surprise.**

**" You know you two should just get a room. " a voice monotoned behind them. Wufie stood dressed in an anicent Chinese warrior, his hair pulled back but loose into pony tail. Around his neck hung a small jade dragon, his mask was designed after a red dragon. **

**" Wow Mr Chang, you looked like you stepped out of ancient history. " Ricahrd commented. Wufie bowed.**

**" Thank you but Wufie would be perfered please. " Wufie looked around " This looks good , Winner, I commend you. "**

**" Thanks, hey where is Releena and Sally? " Quatre questioned**

**" It seems as thought the girls are getting ready and I heard that they grabbed Duo for some reason. " Richard said.**

**" What they want with Duo?" Wufie loked puzzled**

**" Don't know Releena said something about making him look like a dream or something like that." Richard just shurgged **

**" Really this should be very interesting. Why don't we go and retire in the library for awhile. " Quatre turned and started to walk out of the room, when Heero and Brain walked in. He took in his suroundings, and walked over to the group of men.**

**" Ricahard what scheam does your fiancee have?" Heero frowned he was dressed in a medevil tunic of rich dark blue and black pants, and knee high black boots. His mask was satin blue with beaded voilet and black stones. **

**" I have know idea Heero, what did she do? Ricahrd asked **

**" The woman came out of know where and grabbed Duo saying that they will dress him up. " Heero huffed.**

**" I just told Heero I don't know anything about it. " Brain who was dressed like the Norse god Thor, hammer and all with a mask like fur . " Just know that when those women get something in their head it's a good thing to get out of the way or hide. "**

**" Hmm you mean Duo didn't go run and hide? " Wufie asked. " Well that's not like him at all " He smirked, " Yuy, you know they might put him in a dress. " Heero glared at his chuckling friends.**

**" Hn" **

**" Don't worry Heero I don't think they will hurt him. " Quatre reasurred his friend.**

**The young men retired to the library, while the women indaldged in their creativity. Two hrs went by, guest started to arrived . The ballroom was soon filled, and our young men entered and mingled with the crowd. They met back at the large window over looking the garden and then further away was forest and further was the town. **

**" Wonder where they are?" Brain asked**

**" Hello gentlemen ." said a warm voice " Happy New Year. " Lady Une stood with Marimaia beside her. Une was dressed in dark blue robes of a medevil pristess, her mask made up of the same cloth as her robes and Marimaia was a colorful butter fly, with a colorful mask of satin.**

**" Evening ladies " the men greeted them**

**" Where is Duo?" Heero asked **

**Une just grinned "They are on their way now, so I think you young men should meet them at the stairway ."**

**The young men Ricahard, Brain, and Heero went to meet their partners. Quatre pulled out a camera smiled and waited with them. The first one out was Hildie, she was dressed as a viking goddess wearing flowing silver, pale green, trimmed with gold. Her mask was also made of the same colors with gold links dangling around the edges. He smiled shyly at Brain. **

**" Hey what you think ? " Hildie asked as several snaps of a camera went off from Quatre.**

**" Wow Hil , ... like wow " Brain was lost for words.**

**The next one was Releena, she was dressed as a fairy, a dress of pink, gold, and peach flowing guazey material, and wings, her mask was also of the same material with ribbions dangleing from the sides into her hair. Richard just gapped at her with his mouth open. She sautered up to him, smiled , and closed his mouth**

**" Hon you don't want to be catching flys now. " She tilted her head to one side.**

**" I must say Releena your beautiful. " Richard took her hand and kissed it. Sally came down the steps wearing ancient red and gold robes of a Chinese princess, her mask dangles gold beads and chains. A golden dragon adorned her neck. Wufie bowed low, she smiled at him and bowed back.**

**" Sally you make a fine princess. The dress really does you justice. " Wufie smiled at her. She blinked at him, and chuckled.**

**" You dear warrior are very sweet tongued." Sally leaning over and kissing Wufie on the nose, making him blush.**

**" You all look beautiful." Quatre exclaimed still taking pictures.**

**" Oh if you think we look hot." Hildie said " wait til you see Duo." There was a gasp and Heero was looking at a ethereal visions. Standing above them was Duo dressed in violet, blue and gold poets shirt, his pants were snug, swirls of blue and violet a sash of black and gold was wraped around his waist, he had knee high soft black boots. His hair wasn't in a braid but waved and curled in a ponytail with ribbons cascading down his back and his mask. He walked to Heero and shyly slipped his hand in Heeros. Heero was still staring at him, then feeling the soft touch, closed his hand around Duo's , giving him a smile.**

**" You look...your utsukushii Duo. " Heero breathed Duo looked at questioning " Beautiful, koi, beautiful "**

**Quatre was going nuts taking pictures, until Trowa put his arm around his waist. He whispered in Quatre's ear.**

**" Save some for the part love." Quatre blushed and nodded.**

**The party was full of dancing, talking, well wishing, singing, laughing, and of course eatting and drinking. The guys never had so much fun, until the time for the New Year was at hand. **

**" Attention everyone!!! " Quatre stood on a chair waving for everyone's attention. " I want to thank you all for coming, I hope everyone had a very good time. The time of the New Year is approching. We have what ten minutes? " Trowa nodded. " I just want to wish everyone a wonderful New Year and that may it be bright, and happy for all. I know I will remeber this all my life." someone shouted " You should you took enough pictures!!! " laughter. " Yea I know but there memories that I want to keep. Not everything will be good. There are times we will have a bad day or something bad will happen. Face those tough times with alot of positive thinking, alot of faith, and stand tall and steady. "**

**The count down began everyone watching out the large windows lining the walls of the ballroom. When the count down came to 10 secs. 10... 9...**

**Duo looked at Heero " Love you Ro" Heero smiled " Love you to sweet Death." ... 8...7 **

**Wufie wrapped his arms around Sally , " Sally this New Year, I want us to .. um go out more or.. " Sally patted his hands nodded and smiled...6...5**

**" Releena?... Richard hug her close " I'll make sure your happy ." Releena looked at him smiled at him and kissed him. ...4...3..**

**" Quatre, I ment what I said in that peom." Trowa had wrapped his arms around his lover. " I know Trowa and it was the best Christmas preasent. I love you very much." Trowa hugged his angel tight... 2...**

**1**

**The fireworks display brighten the area with many colors everyone shouted:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**There were hugs and kisses, uhs and ahs of the beautiful array of lights going on outside. Yes this was indeed a New Year of change, hope and happiness.**

**End**

**I hope you all liked that, wanted to get it done New Years day but I sorta didn't have the time. I hope everyones Christmas and NewYears was great. **

**utsukushii - I got that from a Japanese dictionary online. **


End file.
